


【mob天】野的红

by 1021360404xy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1021360404xy/pseuds/1021360404xy
Summary: 他的眼睛在黑夜里闪烁着冰冷的光。
Relationships: "Me"/Gao"Tian"Tian-Liang
Kudos: 3





	【mob天】野的红

**Author's Note:**

> 国际三禁  
> 站街梗  
> 卓天提及  
> 第一人称  
> 不喜慎入

从酒吧里出来我就看见了他。  
一个矮个子的男孩。上身穿了一件黑色的短袖，下面是一条磨边的牛仔裤，脚上踩着一双板鞋。怎么看都是高中生的样子。他插着裤兜靠在路灯旁边，离那群打扮得性感靓丽的妓女也就几米的距离。  
他的穿着和气质怎么也不像性工作者。  
当我经过他身边时，他偏过头来看着我，翘起嘴角。  
“先生，一个人吗？”  
我意识到自己的结论下得太早了。男孩年轻甚至算得上稚嫩的脸上洋溢着别有意味的笑容，暖黄的灯光洒在他的身上，却让我感受不到他的温暖。那双漆黑的眸子掩在过长的刘海下，我看不清那是什么样的眼神。  
甚至不需要过多的言语，他就将我蛊惑住了。悄悄划过我手背的痒意，一步步漫不经心的靠近，干净又狡黠的笑容。他实在是这方面的专家，一定身经百战了吧。我怀着一点好奇跟着他走进了一条窄巷。  
红灯区的小旅馆门口总是挂着几盏红红紫紫的霓虹灯，故意将门口弄得晦暗不明，方便人们寻欢作乐。  
男孩对前台的小姑娘打了声招呼，侧过头来眨了下眼。  
“放心吧，这里很干净。”  
他快步上了楼梯，在房间门口等着我。  
我不急不缓地走过去，疑惑着他为什么不开门。  
“你想先吻吻我吗？”  
在门口？  
对于他这个提议，我有点惊讶。没想到他会如此大胆，但随即我又开始思考他对多少人说过这句话。  
可能我的沉默让他有点尴尬，他转身打开了房门，把房卡插进插槽里。房间里的灯昏昏暗暗，应该是有意降低亮度为了营造合适的气氛，特别对于像我和他这样的陌生人，视线昏暗是消除生硬的好方法。  
“我先去洗澡。”  
脱掉衣服，我走进了浴室。这里的洗浴用品准备得很齐全，洗发水沐浴露都有，还是单独的小瓶装。不过味道我不太喜欢，玫瑰香氛总给我一种沉闷腻人的感觉。因此我只用了一点点，希望它不要留下太厚重的气味。  
水声之外我隐约听见外面推拉抽屉的声音，他应该是在找润滑剂和安全套吧。我闭上眼睛想象了一下那个瘦削男孩的身体，细细的手臂和小腿，可能连大腿和臀部都没有什么肉，摸起来应该是硌手的。放在那些有着丰盈胸脯和臀部的男人女人中，他实在不够看，大多数人还是喜欢手感舒适的类型。  
水雾氤氲了镜子，我对着模糊的镜面擦干了头发，确认没有太大的玫瑰味道之后出了浴室。  
男孩脱光了衣服，只剩一条黑色的内裤。他果然和我想象中一样纤细，脖颈、手腕脚踝都异常细瘦，简直不像个青春期的男孩，倒是符合女孩们理想中的身材。或许比那还要更瘦一些，总感觉属于不好好吃饭的孩子那一类。  
他带着润滑剂进浴室了，看来是要自己做扩张。  
我翻着手机度过无聊的等待时间，脑子里却开始天马行空。那样纤细脆弱的腰真的能承受住吗？那个窄窄的小屁股真的能操进去吗？他会流血吗？他会哭吗？他会叫我的名字吗？  
噢，他不知道我的名字；我也不知道他的。  
“我该怎么称呼你？”  
我站在浴室门前，轻轻敲了几下。  
隔着一层玻璃，男孩的声音带着点回响。  
“我叫小天。”  
小天。这是一个很普通的名字，或许是他本名中的一个字。这两个音节反复在我的唇齿间回荡，像念着朋友的名字一样，既亲切又朴素，仿佛我们已经相识许久了。  
一刻钟之后他出来了，带着一身潮湿的热气，还有一点点玫瑰香氛的味道。那味道很淡，或许我对它太敏感了，才捕捉到那令人烦闷的气味。我猜他应该也不太喜欢这种味道。  
我察觉到他有些僵硬的走姿，估计是因为保持一个动作太久，腿有点酸麻吧。  
这个叫小天的男孩在我的注视下爬上了床，捧起我的脸小声问：  
“可以吗？”  
我感觉到那双手有点冰凉，但很干燥，像是质量上乘的棉质衣物划过皮肤的感觉。  
“都可以。”  
面对着这样一个年轻的男孩，我似乎无法说出拒绝的话语。可能他瘦弱的身体激起了我的保护欲，我也不清楚，但我的心脏正怦怦跳动着，十分期待着接下来的性爱。  
我并不是一个经常和陌生人做爱的人，少有的几次也是在多喝了几杯酒的情况下发生的。直到目前为止，我也没有弄清我为什么在深夜和这样一个像是未成年的男孩上床。人的冲动总是这样，先于思考指导着行动，让人做出一些无法理解的事。  
不得不说他的口活一点也不差，甚至算是上等水平。灵活的舌头轻巧地照顾到每一处细节，唾液润湿了他的嘴唇，看起来亮晶晶的。恰到好处的吮吸和舔弄让我很快就勃起了，他在吐出我的阴茎时快速地亲了一下顶部，温热的鼻息洒在上面，我不由自主地打了个颤。  
套上安全套之后，他那双微凉的手扶着我的阴茎，缓慢地坐了下去。陡然加重的喘息和紧闭的嘴唇提醒着我他的不适，我搂着他的腰，尽量让重量转移到我身上。  
“还疼吗？”  
我吻了吻他平坦的胸膛，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤我听见了他心脏的跳动，稍微有点快。  
男孩只是笑了笑，一双漂亮的眼睛眯了起来，睫毛在眼下投出一片阴影。  
“没事的。”  
介于少年和青年之间的声线带着平和、年轻以及一点点干涩。  
他环住了我的脖子，骑在我的阴茎上开始动。这个姿势让我的阴茎顶得很深，温热湿滑的感觉十分舒适，如同泡在温泉里。  
猛地一下，他急促地叫出声。应该是顶到前列腺了，男孩的闷哼一声一声地回荡在我的耳畔，像是催情剂一般，驱使着我对那个点顶撞。  
此时他已经自顾不暇了，失去了主动权，将全身的力量都放在我的身上。他的双手扣住我的肩膀，稍稍用了力，整个人在我的动作下上下起伏着，嘴里吐出的呻吟断断续续，听起来有点可怜，让人不忍心欺负。  
男人面对这种情况一般都会选择更过分的动作，我也不例外。  
手从纤细的腰肢向下滑，在尾椎处缓慢地打着圈，我明显地感觉到他颤抖了一下。看来这是他的敏感点，不过我的目的不是这个。尾椎斜下方就是他瘪瘪的小屁股，的确没什么肉，胜在光滑，摸起来手感还不错。  
我收紧了手，那点为数不多的肉挤在我的手掌里。在激烈的交合中，他的臀肉已经被润滑剂和体液弄得湿漉漉的。我顿时起了坏心眼，手指探到他被撑得满满的穴口，有意无意地触碰着。  
果然他吓得抱紧了我，将头埋进我的颈窝。  
“害怕？”  
我摸了摸他的背，一根根肋骨如此突兀地支楞着，好像要把他的皮肤顶破一样。他到底有没有好好吃过饭？我在心里怀疑着。  
“没有，只是突然吓到了……”  
他抬起头来，放低了声音，为自己辩驳。我才发现他的嘴唇很有特点，薄薄的，闭着的时候形成一个可爱的弧度，像猫一样上翘着。  
我突然想和他接吻，想咬一咬那两片薄薄的嘴唇，想逮住他灵活的小舌头。于是我也这么做了，男孩最开始有点瑟缩，不过很快就接受了我的入侵。我轻轻地咬了一下他的下唇，看着唾液将他的嘴角打湿，在昏沉的灯光下泛着点点水光。他没说什么，闭上眼睛继续在情欲中起起伏伏。  
好像他不太喜欢我主动吻他。那为什么在门口的时候还要问那个问题呢？  
这个想法只在我的脑海里跳跃了几下就被抛开了，花钱和陌生人做爱考虑那么多干什么呢？  
在重复的动作后，快感爆炸开来，将我推向高潮。抽出他的身体，我用手抚慰着他半硬的性器。  
男孩躺倒在床上，窄腰随着我的动作向上拱起，给贫瘠的身体增添上一层脆弱的美。他的嘴唇微微张开，泄出几声猫叫似的哼哼，挠在我的心上，一阵痒意。  
射精时，他睁大了那双勾人的眼睛，然后又快速地闭上了，眼睑微微颤动着。  
他高潮时候的没有我意想之中的动人，可能是因为他把眼睛闭上了，有点可惜。  
待到他睁开眼，我才看清眼角处点点水痕。  
他哭了吗？  
这个结果并没有让我有多兴奋，倒是生出几分怜爱。我俯下身在他的脸颊处落下一个吻。  
“小天，你还好吗？”  
男孩勾起一边的嘴角，扯出一个不怎么好看的笑容。  
“我没事。”  
一切都在收拾完毕后归于平静，我们像来时那样出了旅馆。  
五光十色的霓虹灯闪烁着，映照在他年轻的面庞上，有一种说不清的复杂感。他太年轻了，不应该站在酒吧门口寻找生意，他应该在学校里和同学们聊天说笑，应该在家里吃着父母做的饭看电视，总之他不属于这里，不属于这样充满着金钱、性欲和酒精的地带。  
仔细想想，我这种想法有些可笑。我没有任何理由去同情一个靠自己能力挣钱的人，即使他的年纪过小。而且我还是他的顾客，更没有合适的立场了。  
我们在酒吧门口分别。除了走路有点别扭之外，他和之前没有任何区别，头发和衣服都整整齐齐的，看不出来他刚被一个男人操过。  
“小天，晚安。”  
朝他挥了挥手，我即将转身离去。  
“晚安。”  
男孩轻轻地笑了一下，几乎看不出来嘴角的上扬。  
但我没能忘记他黑色的眼睛里反射的光，让我在夏日的深夜感到丝丝凉意。

没想到一周之后我又见到了他。  
我坐进驾驶室里，正准备点火启动，街边那个瘦削的身影吸引了我的目光。那肯定是他，黑色短袖和牛仔裤还有板鞋。他身边还站着另一个和他差不多高的男孩，一样瘦削。他们脸上带着笑意，说话之间甚是亲密。他伸手揉了揉那个男孩的头发，脸上的笑意更深了。  
我不清楚自己心里是什么感受。那是他的朋友吗？还是家人？或者恋人？  
发动了车子，我从他身边驶过。那一晚的记忆有些模糊了，只有他冰冷的目光让我记忆犹新。无论他们是什么关系，此刻对我来说都不重要，我和他之间只有一次你情我愿的交易罢了。  
下次要找一个身材好点的。  
我这么盘算着，车已经开出了好远，后视镜已经看不见他们了。


End file.
